


Sequel to....that fic that didn't have a title, cuz i said we don't need no stinkin titles

by bitten



Category: Godric/Eric - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's chanelles fault for inspiring the other fic i'm working on, not as evil as i usually am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the terribleness, Godric plays nice now, Eric always forgives his maker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to....that fic that didn't have a title, cuz i said we don't need no stinkin titles

Two nights passed, then three, before Godric even acknowledged him. Neither of them hd fed, just stayed in the cave. Eric built a fire each night, as usual, but his maker did not join him, and Eric would go to sleep a little before sunrise, hoping that when he woke, Godric would be himself. Or at least speak to him again.  
On the fifth moonrise, Eric found himself standing outside the mouth of the cave; morose, desolate, and hungry. And then, without warning, Godric was by his side.  
"Let's hunt, Child."  
Eric looked at him, shocked. Godric gave him a wry, half smile, it almost looked like it hurt. "Come," he beckoned with his hand, and was off. Eric was half a step behind.  
They ran, like before. Scents, and sounds, and their blinding night vision took over. Beautiful, Eric though to himself in between the almost overwhelming sensations. It's all so beautiful...he's so beautiful....  
Godric paused, smiling at Eric again, almost as if he heard his progeny's thoughts, almost...playful....and the it was back to the hunt.

 

Eventually they found what they were looking for, errant travelers, too stupid to find shelter for the night. They drank their fill, and if Godric was even more savage than usual, more vicious, well, Eric could at least pretend not to notice. His maker was back with him, strong, bloodthirsty, and as amazing as ever. Eric felt calm and satiated as they made their way back to the cave, home, at least for now.

 

Eric's heart might be dead, but the same was not true for his cock, obvious by how hard it was, with Godric's mouth wrapped around it. Eric's head smacked the cave wall as he threw it back, one hand wrapped in his makers tangled hair, the other splayed against the stone.  
"Master....oh...oh fuck....Master!"  
Godric voiced a small sound of disapproval, but he kept sucking....soon Eric was screaming....Fuck the afterlife, his maker was back, full force, and this had to be better than any heaven the humans had dreamt up.


End file.
